


Practically Marrying Royalty

by raktajinos



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Absurd, Alien Marriage Traditions, Becoming a step-parent, Dealing with In-Law(s), F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends and family being way too involved in wedding planning, Grandmothers, Naked Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: Lwaxana comes aboard the Enterprise to help Deanna and Beverly plan their wedding. It goes as well as one would think.





	Practically Marrying Royalty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).

Deanna paused in the doorway to their bedroom, her eyes softening as she watched her fiancé sleeping on the bed, still in her uniform, a book in her hand; typical Beverly. She’d get a crick in her neck if she slept that way too long. 

“Hey, Bev, dear,” Deanna whispered, sitting down next to the oddly bent form of her partner. She gently pulled the auburn hair out of her eyes, running her fingers through the strands. 

Beverly made a gargling non-committal noise. 

Deanna laughed, “Dear, you have to get up, you’ll injure yourself if you sleep like this,”

“I’m a Doctor…I’ll fix…..” She mumbled back. 

“We also have my mother arriving within the hour,” Deanna said, laying the truth out. 

That seemed to wake Beverly up, as she groaned in complaint, “whyyyyy,” 

“You were the one that proposed to me, remember. You knew what type of mother-in-law you’d be getting in this deal,” Deanna teased. 

“Why did I do that again?” 

“Because you love me,” 

“Mhmmm,” Beverly said, more awake now as an errant hand slowly moved up Deanna’s thigh. 

“Dear, my mother is due to arrive soon,”

“In like an hour….” She countered, shifting to push Deanna back into the bed, leaning across her body, her free hand moving to the hidden zipper along the seam of the uniform, deftly pulling it down and pushing the fabric out of the way to expose Deanna’s midriff. 

“You’re always so quick at that,” 

“I’m a trained medical professional, its important that I get immediate access to places,” her hand moving under the now loosened waistband of her uniform pants to access her heat. 

Deanna gasped as Beverly touched her, her fingers deftly sliding into her slick folds. 

“…important places…” she continued, pushing a finger inside Deanna. 

Deanna’s thighs tightened around Beverly’s arm as the woman added a second finger, beginning to build a steady, but demanding rhythm. 

Soon Beverly added a third finger, curling her fingers at just the angle she liked, and Deanna knew she’d be close soon. She turned to pull Beverly into a messy kiss, hips circulating in tandem with her hand. 

“Bev, please….” She begged. 

Beverly smiled, “yes, love” before finally touching her fiancé’s clit with her thumb, rubbing it in a circular motion. Deanna came soon after, exploding with a loud moan, biting her lip as she gushed against her partner’s hand, and Beverly let her ride out the pleasure. 

After a few minutes, Deanna’s combadge chirped, “Transporter Room to Counsellor Troi” 

Beverly reached over and tapped her fiance’s combadge, “this is Doctor Crusher, Counsellor Troi is currently occupied, how can I be of service?” 

“Oh, Ambassador Troi has requested I send an advance alert notifying Counsellor Troi of her arrival. The Ambassador will be coming on board in 10 minutes,” the Ensign replied. 

“Thank you, Ensign. I’ll make sure she gets the message and she’ll be down to meet the Ambassador.” 

She shut the commbadge off and chuckled, “guess it’s time,” 

—— 

Beverly came with Deanna to meet her mother in the Transporter Room; after all, it was her wedding too that the woman was coming in to help plan. She was a bit nervous, she was always nervous when her mother came to visit, but especially now. She’d tried to warn Beverly about how genuinely unpleasant this wedding planning experience was about to be, but the woman just brushed her off with some story about serving as a field medic and how that was truly unpleasant. 

The familiar whirl of the transporter sounded and then Lwaxana Troi was standing there, in all her gaudy multi-chromatic glory. 

“My dear daughter, how lovely to finally see you,” she said, embracing her daughter in a hug. 

“And Beverly, my darling Beverly who has dared to make a good woman out of my daughter, stepping up and offering to marry her,” Lwaxana exclaimed, pulling Beverly into big hug. 

Deanna just rolled her eyes and began shepherding them towards Ten Forward. 

“And a Doctor too! The CMO of Starfleet’s flagship - my my, Deanna you certainly are a lucky woman. I dated a doctor once, you get access to some really wonderful psychotropical drugs in being with a doctor,” Lwaxana continued, “not that that’s the best reason to marry a doctor, of course, but it is a side benefit.” 

“Mother, please”

Lwaxana waved her hand at her daughter as if she was being ridiculous. 

“Are there any grandchildren in the near future? Perhaps we could persuade Jean-Luc to be a donor or better yet, my dear friend Lexanno is a wonderfully skilled Betazoid and I’m sure he would love to help you two build your family; and then this way my grandchildren will have a part of all of us; part human and part Betazoid.” 

Deanna’s brain hurt already. 

“We do have Wes, Mother,”

“Oh yes, that’s right, the darling Wesley. A grandson already!” Lwaxana clapped her hands together in delight. 

“Where is the little darling anyways?” 

“He’s in class right now, he’s taking private engineering lessons with Lt LaForge,” Beverly said proudly, 

“Wesley has been accepted into the Academy, mother, we’re all so proud of him,”

“Oh, that’s just divine. Tell me, does he have any signs of telepathy or pre-cognition,” she inquired. 

Deanna rolled her eyes, “No mother, he’s fully human,” 

“Well, never fear, there have been stranger things to happen. He’ll just have to spend some more time with Grandma Troi and we’ll work on that. Now, I don’t like Grandma Troi, nor Grandmother,… hmm, what about Mamere? Hmmm, not sure. I suppose that is something my dear grandson and I will have to work out on our own, now, about this wedding, there is much to do. Beverly, dear, are you at all interested in doing a traditional Betazoid wedding? It’s quite a beautiful affair, if I do say.” 

“I’m open to it, I want to embrace Deanna’s culture,” she smiled at Deanna 

“Wonderful! So the ceremony will be in the nude then,” 

“Wait, what?” Beverly interjected 

“It’s the traditional Betazoid way, it represents entering into a marriage without any barriers between you, without any secrets or hesitations.” 

“Mother, we’re not going to do that. There will be many guests from other species there and this tradition will seem bizarre to them. Besides, there will be children and superior officers there, we don’t really want to be naked in front of them” Deanna countered. 

“Now now, Deanna, dear, I thought I raised you better than that. I raised you to have pride in your body, to enjoy being naked. Tell me Beverly, does she have pride in her body?” 

“Yes, ma’am, and she has much to be proud of,” Beverly added on. 

Lwaxana laughed heartily, “excellent. Now, dear, don’t you find your future wife’s body to be something to be proud of?” 

“Yes, mother, my future wife’s body is very beautiful,” she mumbled, making a silent pleading look of apology to Beverly. 

Lwaxana turned conspiratorially towards Beverly, “are you sure you want to marry her? She doesn’t seem to take nearly as much pride in your body as you do hers.” Lwaxana paused to give Beverly the once-over, “daughter, she is beautiful, if she wasn’t your betrothed, I might try and seduce her myself”

“Mother!” Deanna exclaimed. 

Lwaxana shrugged, “what, the pleasures of the flesh are always worth exploring. Particularly if that exploration involves a doctor who is also a red head. Now what is that awful human expression, ‘do the carpets match the drapes?’”

“Mother, for goodness sake, we’re in public and that is my fiancé you are talking about,” Deanna chastised, looking around panicked as the server brought over their drinks. 

Beverly was doing everything in her power to not break out into laughter. She knew how much Lwaxana could get a rise out of Deanna, she’d seen it every time the Ambassador had come to visit. She felt bad for Deanna, who was undoubtably stressed and embarrassed with the situation, but Beverly found it delightful; she found Lwaxana delightful and was honestly excited to be joining that family. 

Beverly leaned over towards Lwaxana, “yes, they do,” she teased, getting a riotous laugh out of Lwaxana. She knew she shouldn’t egg the woman on, but she couldn’t help herself. 

“Well, fine, no naked wedding then if my daughter is going to be so very human about the tradition. Will you at least allow me the honour of the Ts’al B’atal?” she asked 

“What is that?” Beverly inquired. 

“It’s the telling of our romance and courtship to song and dance,” Deanna chimed in 

“Oh, well that actually sounds sort of nice,” Beverly said. 

“Wonderful! It’s settled, we shall do a Ts’al B’atal. Considering how high profile this wedding is, it only makes sense that the people of Betazed - and the Federation - learn of your story,” Lwaxana added. 

“Don’t go overboard with the invitations, mother.” 

Lwaxana waved her daughter’s comment away, “of course, dear, I’m thinking about two thousand or so,” 

“People?” Beverly exclaimed. She didn’t even know two thousand people, let alone know that many people well enough to invite them to her wedding. 

“Of course love, you are marrying a daughter of the Fifth House, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed, and future holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx - a destiny that Deanna takes very seriously and carries with it significant privileges and obligations. One such obligation is inviting all of the other Houses to your wedding as well as all major dignitaries.” 

“That makes sense then, I’m practically marrying royalty.” 

Lwaxana beamed, “I’m so glad you’re on board, dear. Oh, you’ll be just the thing Deanna needs.”

She waved down a waiter and ordered them another round of drinks, “lets talk menu….”


End file.
